


драбблики по СуперБэтсу

by Consume888



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24359455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Consume888/pseuds/Consume888
Summary: СуперБэтсБрюсоКларкпросто пара зарисовок
Relationships: Batman/Superman
Kudos: 11





	драбблики по СуперБэтсу

где-то в одной из вселенных:

Сегодня был черед Бэтмена для разнообразия активировать маячок вызова.  
Он старается размеренно дышать, упираясь плечом в обитую стену арки под мостом. Ведет непременный отсчет и вглядывается в рассеиваемый диким ночным ветром готэмский туман. Сравнивая статистику предыдущих вызовов, Супермен добирался самое большое за две минуты и шестнадцать секунд. Один раз, правда, до отключения сигнала было потрачено почти четыре минуты, но именно в тот день криптонец переживал атаку на Метрополис и примчался так быстро, как только мог.  
Тем временем зимний холод находил предательские щели в костюме. Озноб не повод для беспокойства, как и острая боль в ребрах. Но как насчет стремительно немеющих ног?  
\- Этот мост явно простоит и без тебя в качестве опоры, - Бэтмен почти физически ощущает волну тепла, уверенности и поддержки, нацеленную на него.  
Хорошо, что кевлар и прорезиненная ткань скрывают напряженность. Скрывают усталость. Скрывают эмоции.  
И хоть от зрения Кларка Кента и ничто не утаится, но Брюс Уэйн умеет быть исключением.  
Иногда они называют друг друга по имени. Это похоже на неосторожную забывчивость, но, на самом деле, каждый случай уникален и не теряет своей новизны. Уникален, взвешен и допущен для Бэтмена. Уникален, обдуман и естественен для Супермена.  
\- ..., Брюс... Брюс? - Уэйн силится вскинуть голову, но понимает, что это недоступная сейчас роскошь. Почти все последние силы ушли на ожидание, поэтому он просто согласно мычит, делая вид, что поддерживает разговор, на что Кларк только недоверчиво хмурится и смолкает, покрепче перехватывая торс напарника, стаскивая на лету с него маску.  
От встречного ветра немеет лицо, в отличие от почти уже не ощущаемых ног, это освежает, но как же сильно хочется закрыть глаза.  
\- Не надо, - его мягко встряхивают, - ты потерял слишком много крови. Выспишься чуть позже, обещаю проверить, чтобы Альфред не будил тебя раньше полудня и даже привезу булочки от Марты.  
\- Т-только не...  
\- Мы почти дома, держись, - нутро протестует против резкого снижения и пальцы самопроизвольно тянут за яркий плащ, - сколько раз ни повторяй тебе, Брюс...  
\- Никакого ручного управления, - усмехается на выдохе Бэтмен, - жаль, что ты точно не птица, и не самолет, - на брусчатке патио их уже встречает дворецкий, держа наготове шприц и полотенце. Интуиция Альфреда - предмет благоговения Кларка, еще ни разу не подводила Пэнниуорта.  
\- А как же приятное сопровождение полета в качестве дружеской беседы? - Брюс почти ждет эту вскинутую бровь и еле уловимые морщинки в углах глаз.  
\- Хоукмен вполне может справиться, - напоследок отвечает он, удовлетворенно отмечая растущую улыбку криптонца.

***   
где-то в другой вселенной:

Лекс Лютор выныривает из толпы с таким изяществом и грацией, будто занимался бальными танцами с младых ногтей. Уворачиваясь от опасных для его белого костюма бокалов с божоле, неловких рукопожатий, острых шпилек и фотографий с неправильного ракурса, он мельком оглядывает стайку репортеров, оживленно кричащих проходящим по ковровой дорожке прибывающим гостям, и выуживает одного наугад. Что-то в нем задевает. То ли эта обособленная от остальных коллег поза и какое-то отсутствие вовлеченности в происходящем. Он будто со всеми, но одновременно один. Клетчатая рубашка, массивные очки и потертая сумка - экземпляр, что надо. Лексу хочется остаться и понаблюдать, но график его участия в мероприятии настолько плотен, что нет и пары минут на предварительное светское рандеву с Брюсом. Лютор знает, что владелец Уэйн Энтерпрайзис пожертвует сегодня немало денег и дает себе обещание уделить магнату должное время, а пока пусть будет на виду и занят рутиной. Вместо того, чтобы без должного присмотра забредать в укромные уголки ЛексКорп.  
О, чудо! Уэйн в кои-то веки не окружен девицами всех мастей, дежурными лицами из совета директоров, прихлебателями и псевдоприятелями.  
\- Ну вот и встретились два одиночества, - бросает будто самому себе Лекс, оглядываясь куда-то через плечо, подталкивая "клетчатую рубашку" к Брюсу и спешно окунаясь обратно в толпу, - Дейли Плэнет, очень просили дать эксклюзив, - слышится напоследок.  
\- Что, простите? - репортер оборачивается вслед, непонимающе всматриваясь в уже сомкнувшиеся за Лексом людские волны.  
\- Дееееееейли Плээээнет, - произносят за спиной нараспев, - ну что же, давай попробуем, Дейли Плэнет. Итак, мистер Дейли, вы здесь, ммм.... соло? У меня сегодня две, могу поделиться. Гольфистки, правда, из обеих никудышние, но в таком обрамлении будете смотреться эффектно. Куда же они подевались? - наигранно тщательно оглядывается по сторонам Брюс Уэйн.  
\- Кларк, - "клетчатая рубашка" нервно поправляет и без того ровно сидящие на переносице очки, - Кларк Кент.  
\- А вы не пробовали линзы, Кент? - Уэйн внезапно так пристально прищуривается, что Кларку тот час же хочется отдать ему этот необходимый атрибут маскировки. Брюсу Уэйну хочется отдать даже последнюю рубашку с плеча, даром что она действительно последняя. Остальные все в стирке. Нелегко писать по два десятка статей в неделю, из которых дай бог одна будет не "на корзину" и спасать планету в целом и любимый город в частности от любых напастей в круглосуточном режиме.  
\- Мистер Уэйн, сможете уделить мне несколько минут вашего времени? Предлагаю найти место...  
\- Ближе к бару. Я расскажу вам про хэджирование активов и коллекционирование Весп 60х годов выпуска.


End file.
